villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Belladonna (Mana)
Bigieu is a major antagonist in the video game Seiken Densetsu 3. She is an extremely powerful Demon Lady from the Underworld of Mavolia (the Mana counterpart of Hell). She is the right-hand-woman of the Dark Prince and the archenemy of Hawk, one of the six playable characters available. Another Demon Lady named Isabella, with the same aspect and powers, appears in the game Sword of Mana, working with the game's counterpart of the Dark Prince. Game Introduction Bigieu is a cat-like, shape-shifting Demon Lady, very influential in Mavolia, who alongside with the Vampire Lord Jagan took possession of the Dark Castle on the Dark Prince's behalf. While cold, regal, cruel, relentless, and revelling in her foes' plight, she is in love with the Dark Prince and strives to restore his human soul. It must be noted than Bigieu is the only full-fledged demon among the three right-hands, and the only one to be purely evil, as the other two are either corrupted or brainwashed. Yet, her unrequited love for the Dark Prince can also make the player sympathize for her. She masters many spells, but contrary to the other two seconds-in-command, she does not use attack spells in battle, instead fighting with her claws and physical attacks. Bigieu took a human shape and went to the desert of Nevarl (Navarre in the unofficial translation). There, she talked to Lord Flamekhan, the leader of the Thief Guild, posing as a witch named Isabella. Her immense magic power made a great impression on Flamekhan, who appointed her as his advisor. Until then, the guild (a large organization of ninja thieves) stole from the rich to give to the poor, in a Robin Hood-like fashion. However "Isabella" brainwashed Flamekhan and convinced him to create his own kingdom. From then on, the Guild accumulated the stolen goods as a royal treasure and Bigieu, through Flamekhan, planned to invade the wind kingdom of Laurent (Rolante in the unofficial translation). One night, Hawk, Flamekhan's adopted son, and his best friend, Flamekhan's son Eagle, eavesdropped a conversation between "Isabella" and a mysterious cloaked figure (Jagan) and discovered her true motives. Unfortunately, Bigieu spotted them and she magically compelled Eagle to kill Hawk. Hawk only knocked his friend out, but Bigieu finished him off with a Fire Ball spell. She then framed Hawk and threw him in jail, scheduling his execution. Worse, she placed a bewitched necklace on Jessica, Eagle's sister and Hawk's love interest. If Hawk were to tell the truth to anyone, it would choke her to death. Hawk escaped jail, thanks to his friend Nikita, and fled Nevarl, vowing to avenge Eagle and to free his lord from the evil influence of "Isabella". Later, Bigieu brainwashed Hawk's friends, the twin ninjas Bill and Ben and sent them to the royal castle of Laurent. There they "befriended" the child prince Eliott and tricked him to deactivate the magical winds which protect the kingdom from any attack, enabling the Nevarl ninjas to invade it. Later, Bigieu killed King Joster and ordered Bill and Ben to kidnap Eliott, whom she selected as the Dark Prince's new human vessel. The ninja sold Eliott as a slave in order not to be tracked down, but Jagan later bought him and brought him to the Dark Castle. Lise, the distraught amazon princess of Laurent, started a journey to rescue her little brother. ''Seiken Densetsu 3'' Bigieu (who dropped her alias) and Jagan then use the Thief Guild of Nevarl to enact their goal: to seize and to unseal the eight Mana Stones, in order to release the eight dreaded God Beasts and use them for their own gain. However, this goal is shared by all of the three Great Evils of the world of Fa'Diel (the Dark Prince, the Dragon Emperor and the Masked Mage), and the other two Great Evils' servants also manipulate a country to seize the Stones. While the game's protagonists try to save the word of Mana, and manage to break the evil factions' influence over the nations they control, the three Great Evils settle their score until only one remains. If the Dark Prince is not the final boss, the primary antagonist destroys his remains, forever preventing his return on the earthly plane. Deprived of her reason to live, Bigieu releases Eliott before killing Jagan. She then meets the protagonists to tell them what happened, and later commits suicide. If the Dark Prince is the game's primary antagonist, then Bigieu and Jagan brings him back from Mavolia and he and his servants get rid of his rivals. Later in the game, Bigieu and Jagan go to the Mana Holyland, the location of Mana Tree (the Mana Goddess' earthly avatar), where the protagonists just obtained the legendary Sword of Mana from the exhausted Godess. Bigieu abducts the protagonists' Fairy guide and demands the Sword of Mana in exchange for her freedom. As the heroes have no other choice than to obey, they relinquish the Sword and Jagan uses it to release the God Beasts. Bigieu and Jagan, then departs, unleashing their armies of monsters all around the world. The protagonists set out to track down and destroy the eight God Beasts, before heading to the Dark Cave, where they defeat Jagan, and enter the Dark Castle. There, they confront Bigieu at last. She reverts to her original cat-like form and fights them, but they manage to defeat her after a long and difficult battle. Before dying, Bigieu tells the protagonists about the Dark Prince and his tragic past, and confesses that she wanted to retrieve his soul, hinting that she loved him. The protagonist then meet the Dark Prince, who callously dismisses Bigieu's death as an "acceptable loss." Boss Battle Bigieu (Level 51 . Life-Points 40878) The Boss Battle against Bigieu is long and hard. The Demon Lady has the highest level of all bosses in the game and her number of life-points equals four times the number of the other two penultimate bosses. She is very powerful, very fast and considerably annoying, so be very careful. Bigieu is fast and nimble, and attacks with powerful claw swipes and jumping blows. Her most dangerous physical attack is Rose Highclaw, a powerful jumping blow which strikes all characters and deals high damage. She can also use the very powerful divine summon Lamian Naga and cast bothersome Moon spells. Lunatic and Half Vanish reduce the target's maximum life points, Body Change shrinks the target's size and needs to be cured, Energy Ball raises her attack strength and Moon Sabre heals her when she strikes you. Fortunately, she seldom uses Lamian Naga and Moon Sabre. Be very careful when you strike her with weapons and never remain at close range more than necessary. Whenever she transforms into a kitten, harass her with everything you've got as she mostly uses magic under this form. If she were to cast Moon Sabre, avoid contact at any cost. Bigieu is weak to Fire and Water, so use every attack and magic of those elements and infuse your weapons with it. Do not hesitate to decrease her stats and to increase your own with everything you can. The stronger your characters are the easier the battle will be. ''Rise of Mana'' Bigieu, Koren and the Death Jester make cameo appearances in the mobile phone game Rise of Mana. They serve both as bosses and allies fighting alongside the heroes, even against themselves. They can be faced individually or altogether. This game features two protagonists from warring species of the Spirit Realm, the divine Rasta and demonic Daruka, who are sent to the physical planes sharing a body and forced to cooperate. In the end, everything is revealed to have been a successful plot of the Mana Goddess herself to bring peace between the two species. ''Sword of Mana'' Another Isabella appears in this remake of the first game of the Mana series (called Final Fantasy Adventure in Occident). While there are chorological links tying Dawn of Mana, Children of Mana, Heroes of Mana and Seiken Densetsu 3, most games were stated by the developers to take place in distinct continuities, making the two villains counterparts. Despite being a shape-shifting, cat-like Demon Lady, going by her counterpart's alias and having the same true form and human aspect, Isabella bears no ill-will towards mankind and interacts cordially with the protagonists. (Demons are portrayed as neutral in this game.) Isabella is friend with the Vampire Lord Count Lee (perhaps a nod to Bigieu’s link with Jagan), but seems displeased with him settling in Fa’Diel. Also, she seems to have known the Demon Queen Medusa and her human lover Lord Granz. Isabella first meets the protagonists in an inn, and at Count Lee’s palace of Vinquette Hall. She later falls in love with the Dark Lord and becomes his lover and one of his main henchmen. (Contrary to Bigieu's unriqueted love for the Dark Prince, the Dark Lord reciprocates Isabella's affection.) Upon meeting the protagonists again, she threatens to attacks them if the enter the Dark Lord’s castle, but she is never actually fought, and even lets the Dark Lord confronts the heroes alone. After the Dark Lord is killed by the protagonists and his soul is devoured by Goremand (counterpart to Death Jester), Isabella reverts to her cat-like true form and attacks him in a rage, but he manages to escape. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Lycanthropes Category:Brainwashers Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:In Love Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Cataclysm Category:Status dependent on Version